


Coffee Break

by romanticalgirl



Series: A La Carte [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow walked into the house, calling out Giles’ name. No response came, and she sighed, sinking down onto the couch. She closed her eyes and leaned back, wondering what exactly had just happened.

“I feel fine, I told you.”

“Buffy,” Giles sighed as he swung the door open. “You were nearly killed. I don’t see how you can simply feel fine?”

“I’ve been nearly killed lots of times. I’ve always felt better afterwards.”

“You lost your strength.”

“I got better.”

“No, you haven’t.” He walked into the house, heading straight for the bookcase. “You’re still as weak as a normal girl.”

“Maybe you’ll like me better then,” she grumbled under her breath. Willow had been about to say something, but Buffy’s statement stopped her.

“What?” He turned to face her, his eyes full of surprise. “What is that supposed to mean?”

She jumped up on the counter that divided the kitchen and the living room. “Nothing. It’s just…well, I don’t understand. I’m the Slayer. I’m supposed to be special, but everyone likes the normal people better than they like me.”

“I assume by everyone you are referring to me?”

She shrugged, looking down at her hands. “And Ethan.”

“Ethan!” Giles grinned. “Why on earth do you care what Ethan thinks?”

“Because you and Willow do.” She glared at him, as if he were being deliberately obtuse. “You guys let him into your bedroom; you obviously care somewhat.”

“Buffy, do you think we don’t care about you? First of all, if letting you into our bed is the sole requirement for caring, you’ve been there as often as Ethan. Secondly, you’re *my* Slayer. You mean the world to me.” He walked over to her, brushing her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned against his hand. “Surely you know that.”

“I do,” she agreed, nodding slightly. “I just…this happened after we were alone together…I’m scared that it’s a sign or something. You know it’s a sign or something.”

“No more alone?” He said softly, knowing that was what was on her mind.

“And, don’t get me wrong, I like the you and Willow parts of it just fine, but…”

He nodded, leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. “I understand, Buffy. But even if it does mean what we fear it does, it doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“But this…this was the only chance I had to make you love me. You know, the way you love Willow.”

“Buffy,” he admonished. “The way I love you will never be the way I love her. Simply because you are two very different women who occupy two very different places in my life, even if you do often occupy the same bed.” He touched her lips with a gentle finger. “I do love you.”

“But you’re in love with her.”

He nodded, raising his eyebrows in acknowledgement. “I am.”

She sighed and slipped off the counter. “Is it okay if I go upstairs and lie down for a while? I’m tired.”

“Certainly.” He pulled her close and held her for a moment. “I’ll come up and check on you in a bit.”

She smiled. “I hope so. No vampires here, you know.”

“Go to bed.”

“I love it when you’re all forceful.” She danced out of the way of his hand, aimed directly at her bottom. “Night, Giles.”

“Night, Buffy.”

***  
Willow waited until Buffy had gone up the stairs before saying anything. Her heart was tight, despite his words. He’d been alone with Buffy today, just as Ethan had suggested. Not that she hadn’t been alone with Ethan, but somehow the sheer emotion that seemed to radiate off of Buffy made it seem different.

“How was your day?” She asked softly.

Giles started, practically dropping the book in his hand. He turned slowly, his eyes widening when he saw her sitting up. “How long have you…okay, that’s a ridiculous question, isn’t it? Probably since before we came in.”

“Yeah.”

“Willow…”

“I broke up with Oz today.” She didn’t smile, didn’t show any emotion. If this was going to be bad, she didn’t want him to know how much he was hurting her. “But not to pressure you about anything. Just…just for me.”

He closed the book, his finger marking the page he’d found, as he walked over to sit beside her. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, trying to hold back the tears that threatened in her eyes. “Ethan…Ethan was there after. He helped me out.”

A surge of jealousy shot through Giles and, unable to stop it, he reacted. “Helped you out of what, exactly?”

Willow flinched, both wounding him – that she would be afraid of him - and confirming his suspicions. When she spoke, her voice was harsh with unshed tears. “Why don’t you tell me what you and Buffy did this afternoon?”

“Well, we’ve reached an impasse, apparently.” Giles stood up, his body tight with anger. “Where is he?”

“Gone.”

“Gone? Where? Perhaps to buy you something? Or move out of his hotel room and into your parent’s house?”

She closed her eyes and stood as well, grabbing her jacket. “I’m going home. I can’t do this right now.”

“You’ve no choice.” Giles’ voice was cool and calm. “You walk out that door, Willow, we’re through. Done. If you want to be in an adult relationship, you’re going to have to face up to the consequences of what it means.”

“Fine. Since we’re being *so* adult about this, what does our relationship mean? You can sleep with me and Ethan or me and Buffy or me and Buffy and Ethan or just with Buffy, but I’m confined to whichever partner you pick for the night?” She turned and glared at him. “Ethan was there for me, he comforted me.”

“Did he fuck you?” Anger laced his words, sharpening them until Willow thought they would cut her right through.

“Did you fuck Buffy?”

“No.”

“No.” She smiled sadly. “Are we going to question semantics, Rupert? Fine. Did you and Buffy have sex? Did you make love to your Slayer?” He didn’t say anything, the expression on his face answer enough. Willow shrugged. “All right, Rupert. I guess that’s my answer.”

He watched her walk to the door, knowing that he needed to stop her, needed to make her see how much he loved her, needed her to know that no one else meant more to him. “I meant what I said,” his voice was low and sad. “Please don’t leave.”

“Don’t worry, Giles,” she said slowly, deliberately using his last name. “Buffy’s here. You’ll be fine.”

***  
Buffy awoke hours later feeling much better. Tossing aside the blanket she’d huddled under, she climbed off the bed, only slightly disappointed. This was the first time she’d ever woken up in Giles’ bed without someone beside her.

Of course, if she knew Giles, he was downstairs researching, trying to figure out what had happened earlier that day. And, if she knew Willow, she was leaning against him, helping him find the information, her hand resting lightly between his thighs, her fingertips brushing his erection.

Warmth flooded through Buffy as she thought about it, wanting to join them, to feel him against her once more. She ignored the mental picture as best she could, guilty for not seeing Willow anywhere in her fantasy. It wasn’t fair, she supposed, since Willow was actually Giles’…girlfriend, for lack of a better word.

Slipping her shoes back on, Buffy headed down the stairs, eager to snuggle beside him and, with Willow’s help, get him in bed where he belonged. She giggled softly to herself, listening carefully, not sure she wanted to walk in on anything…too involved. When she didn’t hear any sound, she frowned and hurried the rest of the way down.

Giles was sitting on the couch, staring at the fire. He didn’t move at all as Buffy walked into the living room. She stopped walking, her blue eyes darkening with fear. “Giles?” When he didn’t respond, she went to him, sinking down on her knees in front of him. “Giles?”

He turned his head slowly, his eyes finally focusing on her. “Buffy.”

“Giles? What happened? Did you find something out? Is there something wrong?” Anxiety swelled in her chest and she wrapped her arms around herself. “Am I going to be okay?”

“What?” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Buffy. I’m afraid I haven’t done much research. I’ve been…”

“Where’s Willow?”

He stopped, struggling to breathe as the reality of what had happened swept over him. “Gone.”

“Where’d she go…gone?” Buffy backed away from him, her expression shocked. “Where…why?” Comprehension dawned in her eyes and she sucked in air. “Oh no. Because…because of me, right? Because of us?”

“She…she spent the day with Ethan.”

“Ethan?” Buffy sat next to him on the couch, taking his hand in hers. “Did she…she didn’t go away with him, did she?”

Bitter laughter slipped from Giles’ lips. “I hadn’t even considered it. She’d told me that he’d gone, so I just assumed…” He buried his face in his hands, holding himself together by sheer force of will. “What am I supposed to do, Buffy?”

Her eyes widened. “Why are you asking me for advice, Giles?” Her voice was small and childlike. “I’m the one with a record *one* relationship under my belt, which was with a vampire who lost his soul at the first mating ritual.”

He managed a small smile. “We’re quite a team, aren’t we?”

“Quite a team,” Buffy acknowledged, resting her hand on Giles’ thigh. “Quite a team, but not quite a pair.” She bit her lip, guilt flooding through her once again. “I…I didn’t tell you before…didn’t want to tell you before, I think. This weakness happened the first time too. At first I just chalked it up to the whole foursome thing. Since that’s so not something I was used to. Never thought it would be either, to tell you the truth.” She sighed and pulled her hand away. “I did a little research, read through some old Watcher diaries, that sort of thing.”

Giles watched her as she stood up, beginning to pace the room. “I found an entry from a Slayer. It was written on a separate sheet, fastened into one of the dairies. Both the Slayer and the Watcher were killed the night of the entry.” Taking a deep breath, she stopped pacing right in front of him. “Apparently, there’s something between a Watcher and a Slayer…whether it’s genetic or what, I don’t know. I don’t think anyone knows. But if they have sex, any kind of sexual relationship, the Slayer’s power is drained. It starts to return, but takes two full days to recover completely.”

Giles took her hands, holding them tightly. “You should have told me, you could have died.”

“I didn’t…it’s just not fair, you know? It’s not fair that everyone I love is someone that’s bad for me. It’s not fair that I have to suffer through everything, I have to sacrifice everything and I don’t get any rewards!” Buffy yanked her hands from his and turned her back to him. “I wanted to be wrong. I wanted today to be perfect and end well and I wanted to be happy. Happily ever after. I got promised that I’d get that all of my life and where is it?” She turned around, tears spilling from her eyes. “Where the Hell is it, Giles?”

He stood and gathered her into his arms, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. “I wish I could be the one to give it to you, Buffy, but we both know that, even if it weren’t for this, I wouldn’t be the one. No one deserves it more than you, but I can’t be…him.” He pulled away, tilting her head up so that she could meet his eyes. “You’ll find him though. And he’ll be wonderful to you, just as you deserve.”

She nodded, sniffling. “Do…do you think that I can still come over?”

“We can’t have sex again, Buffy. I refuse to risk your life in that manner.”

“I know, but I was wondering if I could…” her hand rested over his heart, feeling the force with which it was beating. “Can I still hold you? Kiss you? Touch you?”

“I don’t think temptation is the right route for us to go, Buffy.” He placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. “I think that it would be best for everyone if we…”

“I know.” She nodded. “I hate knowing, but I know.” Pulling out of his arms slowly, savoring her last few moments in them, she smiled up at him. “What are you going to tell Willow?”

“I already told her that if she left, everything was over between us. I wouldn’t welcome her back.”

“Oh Giles,” she shook her head sadly, wondering what he’d been thinking.

“I wasn’t thinking all that clearly. I felt guilty that she’d heard us discussing what happened this afternoon, I was furious that she’d slept with Ethan without telling me, and I was scared to death that she would tell me that we were through. That she wouldn’t put up with my relationship with you or that she wanted to be with Ethan. And so, instead of discussing it with her, I hurled insults.”

“You need to find her. Talk to her.” Buffy stretched and stepped toward the door. “You love her, Giles. As much as I hate to admit it, I can see it. And she loves you too. Don’t be stupid about this. Like I told Willow once, seize the day, because tomorrow you could be dead.”

“Able to mangle a simple quote with a single sentence, as usual,” he grinned, walking her to the door.

“Hey, I work hard at this learned persona. Don’t give me away.” She stood on tiptoe, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. "I’ll try to be good, Giles, but I won’t promise that it won’t happen again. Now, go find Willow while it’s still sort of light.”

He watched her walk away before shutting the door. He needed to take her advice. He needed to find Willow before the damage was irreparable.

Moving over to the bookcase, he lifted the bottle of whiskey off the top shelf. He just didn’t know how.

***  
“He checked out yesterday. I’ve told you that five times now. No, he didn’t leave a forwarding address. No, I didn’t see if a redhead left with him. No. No. No.” Giles flinched as the phone slammed down, the sound of the bell reverberating through his aching head.

No Ethan.

Not that he’d expected him to be there. Willow had told him Ethan was leaving – had left. He just needed to know… Shaking his head, Giles put the receiver down and leaned against the wall. Nothing was going right. Willow was gone, furious and hurt. Buffy was gone, off limits in so many ways now. Ethan was gone, leaving him with this unreasonable anger.

As much as it was a double standard, the fact that Ethan had slept with Willow without him present infuriated him. But now, knowing that he was gone off to parts unknown, all he wanted was for him to come back. Especially if it meant Willow would come back with him.

A sharp knock caught his attention, and he walked to the front door. No doubt it was Wesley admonishing him for not showing up at work today, slacking off in his lack of duties. “What?” he snarled as he swung the door open.

Willow raised an eyebrow, trying to pretend that he hadn’t startled her. “Did you and the bottle have a nice night?”

“Willow,” he breathed, gathering her into his arms. He held her tightly, pressing her against his body, one hand moving up to stroke her hair. “Oh, love.”

She was stiff in his arms, not giving and compliant as usual. “Let me go, Giles.”

He released her, flinching as though she’d slapped him.

“I’m just here to pick up a few things that I’d left. I expected you to be at school, otherwise I wouldn’t have bothered.” She refused to meet his eyes. “May I come in?”

He nodded, stepping back even further, unsure he could speak in the face of her anger.

She moved past him, heading for the stairs to the bedroom. She couldn’t look at him, couldn’t see the pain and hurt on his face. It would be hard enough staring down at the bed they’d shared, the places they’d promised love and all that went along with it.

“You’ve been stupid from the start,” she reminded herself in a soft whisper. “You knew he didn’t want a relationship. You knew that he wouldn’t allow one in the face of public scrutiny. You knew.” Tears filled her eyes, tears she’d thought she’d cried the night before. Brushing them away, she moved past the bed to the dresser.

The drawer he’d given her was open and empty. A sharp pain shot through her heart. “Couldn’t get me out of here fast enough, I guess?” She knew he was behind her. She could feel the heat of his gaze. “I’m surprised you haven’t moved her in already. I mean, her mom was pretty lenient when it came to her staying the night at Angel’s, I’m sure she won’t mind her staying here with you.”

When he didn’t respond, she shrugged and looked over at the bed, wishing, for the first time, that there was some thing…some place, in the apartment that had been theirs alone. Her eyes widened as they swept over the bedspread. “You expecting company?”

Ropes were affixed to the bed frame, candles littered the end tables, all unlit. Sunlight filtered through a myriad of colored oils. A unwelcome rush of heat and need wound through her, and she was torn between staring at the bed, picturing him tying Buffy down, and staring at him, risking him seeing all the emotion in her eyes.

“Not anymore.”

Her eyes found his and she raised her eyebrows. “So I interrupted something? She already here? Did she ever leave?” Willow laughed hollowly. “How silly of me to think that you let her leave. After all, she’s *your* Slayer, isn’t she. All yours now.”

“I was afraid you’d left with Ethan.”

“Why would I leave with him? I’m not in love with him. You think you have so much of a hold on me that I can’t stand to see the two of you together, that I have to leave town rather than run the risk of walking in on you having sex…oh, excuse me, *making love* to Buffy?” Willow took a deep breath, struggling to control the rising volume of her voice. She was losing control, hurt and anger bubbling to the surface, ready to spill out and destroy her very loosely held façade of calm.

“Buffy and I…”

“Right. I remember.” She gestured to the bed, walking to the door as she did so. “You and Buffy have plans. Plans that no longer involve me. Not that, when it was you and Buffy, I was involved all that much anyway.”

Giles watched her, cursing himself mentally for not being able to say any of the right words to her. She was walking toward him, her glorious eyes diverted from him, unable to look at him. Instead she focussed on the bed, making sure he knew that she was picturing Buffy there.

“Willow…”

She shook her head. “I’ll let you get back to it.” She brushed past him, her arm grazing his. They both froze, electricity coursing through them at the simple touch. Recovering first, Giles turned slightly, grasping her arm gently.

Willow stood there, shivering in his grip. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she stared straight ahead. “Please. Please let me go.” Her voice was like a tortured whisper, searing his heart with the pain in it.

He shook his head slowly, with something very much like remorse. “I can’t.”

Tears clouded her eyes and her voice shook. “You have to.”

His own eyes were cloudy and, as he shook his head again, tears fell down his cheeks. “No. I can’t let you walk away.”

“You told me…”

“Well, I was an ass…I am an ass,” he breathed, turning her to face him. He met her gaze, tilting her chin up so that she had to see him. “I was jealous and hurt, afraid that you would choose him…choose anyone over me. I was sure that you were there to tell me that you didn’t want to see me…be with me anymore, and I reacted badly.”

“That still doesn’t change the fact that you slept…had sex with Buffy.”

“And it doesn’t change the fact that you were with Ethan.”

She pulled away from him, the dizziness caused by his touch almost overwhelming her. “No. No, it doesn’t.” She shrugged, stepping back, putting more distance between the two of them. “But then, I don’t *love* Ethan.”

“That’s not fair.”

“You’re right.” She nodded. “It’s not fair at all.” Brushing past him once more, not allowing the distraction of his touch to get to her, she started down the stairs. Giles cursed to himself and followed her, knowing that he couldn’t allow her to leave. Not now. Not again. Not ever.

“Willow…”

“Leave me alone, Giles!” She reached the living room and whirled around. “You told me to leave, you moved all my things that I’d left here…that you had me leave here. You’ve made it perfectly clear that you want *BUFFY*. I get it.” She lost the battle and sobbed the words. “Run along Willow, you were a nice distraction until my fucking Slayer came.” She laughed harshly. “No pun intended.”

Giles grabbed her shoulders and held her, his green eyes flashing. “This has nothing to do with Buffy.” He bit the words out from between clenched teeth. “Damn it Willow, I love you. I’m in love with you. Yes, I love Buffy, but…”

“There is no but.” Willow’s voice was resigned. “It’s okay, Giles. I’m used to it. Xander gave me lots of practice when it came to coming in second.”

Growling with frustration, Giles pulled her body hard against his and wrapped her hair around his hands. His eyes were fiery when they met hers; his anger and desire rolling off him like waves. “Willow,” his voice was low and seductive. “I don’t want Buffy. I don’t want anyone in my bed other than you. If losing everything else in my life means having you lie beside me, then I’d do it. Yes, Buffy and Ethan were fun. And they do mean something to me, but I want you. I love you.”

She stared back at him, her eyes matching his, refusing to look away. “If Buffy walked in that door right now. What would you do? What would you say?”

“I’ve already said it. Buffy and I are nothing more than Slayer and Watcher. Just as it always was. Just as it should be.”

“And Ethan…?”

“Well, the first thing I’d do is knock him unconscious for trying to steal you away from me.” He let just a hint of humor slip into his voice, watching closely for her reaction.

“He wasn’t trying to steal me away,” she said softly. “He was trying to make me feel better.”

“Did he?”

“Not as good as you make me feel.”

All the anger left the room, replaced by the warm scent of hunger. Giles pulled Willow even closer, one hand leaving her hair to wrap around her waist and hold her body to his, allowing him to grind their hips together, show her how much he wanted her. “Do I make you feel good?”

She nodded, her eyelids fluttering as he thrust forward just a bit. “Very good.”

“Will you let me make this day up to you?” He stopped moving, needing to see the answer in her eyes.

“That depends. Is the upstairs for me?”

He nodded.

“And my clothes?”

“Hid them.” He grinned. “That’s another old trick Ethan taught me. I’ll tell you about it someday, if you like.”

She tilted her head, making a show of contemplating his offer. “If I say yes…what does that mean for us?”

“It means the minute you graduate from high school, the moment the Ascension is over, I’m taking you out to dinner, as my date.”

“What does that mean for us…before that?”

“It means I take you upstairs and show you just what all those items up there are for.”

“Oh.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Is that a yes?”

She didn’t even have time to nod before he swept her up in his arms and carried her toward the stairs.

***  
Willow watched with loving eyes as Giles carefully wrapped the ropes around her wrists before moving to do the same to her ankles. “I just don’t understand why I have to be tied up,” she began. “Not that I’m complaining…”

He smiled down at her, his eyes hungry with need. As soon as they’d gotten to the bedroom, he’d undressed her wordlessly, tossing her clothes away until she stood naked before him. “Because the sole purpose of this is to cherish you, let you know how much I…” he sat down next to her, his finger trailing along the valley between her breasts. “How very much I love you.”

“Rupert…”

He shook his head, moving the finger up to her lips to quiet her. “No, Love. Don’t speak.” Leaning forward, he replaced his fingers with the soft brush of his lips. “Close your eyes.”

She shook her head. “I want to see you.”

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “You’re all tied up, Love. You’re not in much position to argue.” He held up a blind fold. “Close your eyes?”

She arched her back slightly, sighing happily. “Nope.”

He grinned at her. “Aching for punishment, are you?”

She grinned her response, lifting her head to accommodate his hands as he slipped the blindfold on her. “I think this past 24 hours has been punishment enough, don’t you?” She continued smiling to take the sting out of her words.

“If I could…”

“Don’t.” She shook her head. ‘It’s the past, Rupert.”

“I know.” He nodded, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “And right now, I fully intend to prove it to you.” He stood up, moving to the nightstand. Glancing over the bottles, he quickly discarded his own clothes before picking one of them up. Opening it, he poured the oil into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it. Moving to the foot of the bed, he took one of her feet into his hands.

He massaged it gently as she moaned softly, shifting somewhat in the restrictive embrace of the ropes. Her leg extended slight toward him, and he let one hand slide up her bare shin, caressing the firm flesh.

Delighting in her throaty responses, he let his hands continue upward, walking along the side of the bed. She rolled her hips, offering him enticing glimpses of the dampness glistening at the apex of her thighs. Keeping one hand on her leg, he reached for the oil once more.

“Rupert?” She tilted her head in his direction, smiling up at him. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” he assured her. This time, he poured the oil on her thigh, covering it with his hand and working it into her warm skin. She hissed as the cool liquid hit her, letting it fade into a sigh of pleasure as his hand warmed it and her.

He reached the top of her thigh and brushed his fingertips across her stomach, barely disturbing the dark nest of curls. Moving back to her leg, he let his fingers trail back down to her foot before he walked around to the other side of the bed. Making sure to keep in touch with her skin, he moved to her other foot, beginning the simple seduction all over again.

Willow whimpered as his fingers kneaded the skin lightly, rubbing the oil into her skin, massaging the tension of the past day away from her. She bit the inside of her lip, closing her eyes despite the blindfold. His fingers were like magic, moving over her, finding all the hidden tightness in her muscles and relieving them. Although with each muscle that relaxed, it seemed that all the tension drifted to her stomach, settling around the heat that was building to almost intolerable levels.

“Rupert,” she whispered, bracing her feet on the bed and lifting her hips off the mattress. “I feel cherished…”

“No tolerance?” He grinned down at her, letting his hand drift down her inner thigh, brushing the dark curls lightly. “You want it to end so soon?” He moved his hand once more so that his fingers brushed the outer lips of her sex, sending shock waves through her body. With the other hand, he grabbed a different bottle of oil and poured some into his waiting hand. “You want me to put you out of your misery?”

“Not miserable,” she admitted, gasping as he continued the feather light touches. “I just want to feel you…”

“You’ll feel me soon,” he promised. His thumb parted the dark flesh, and he carefully spread the oil over her hot skin. She caught her breath, as it seemed to penetrate her skin, sending tendrils of warmth up her body.

Walking down to the end of the bed, he slid between her legs. He let out a soft groan as he pressed his erection to the bed, his face so close to the hot, wet core of her. His body throbbed, aching to be inside her, wanting to feel her as much as she wanted to feel him.

Willow shivered in the restraints as he moved closer, letting his tongue dance along the skin before him. Using his thumbs to part the flesh, he breathed deeply, inhaling her scent before exhaling. As the gentle puff of air hit the oil, Willow’s high-pitched whimper filled the silent room.

Giles grinned to himself, continuing to exhale, heating the oil he’d applied until she was thrashing before him. “I haven’t even touched you yet,” he reminded her, wondering if she could even hear him over her own begging cries.

When she didn’t respond, he raised his head to look at her. She was biting her lower lip, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe under his assault. Goosebumps decorated her flesh, a humble prelude to the hard peaks of her nipples, tight and red in the flickering candlelight.

Tugging on the restraints, Willow pushed herself toward him as best she could, offering herself up to him. Giles turned his attention back to the flushed skin in front of him, finally showing mercy as, after blowing softly on her throbbing clitoris; he engulfed the hot button between his lips.

“Oh. God.” Willow’s voice was strangled, deep and husky with passion as she tightened her muscles in her legs, holding him between them. Tears of pleasure and pain leaked down her cheeks, staining the blindfold, as he licked and nibbled at her clit, sucking on it until her cries dissolved into incoherent, mumbled pleas.

Slipping his hands under her ass, Giles lifted her slightly, opening her up to him. He pulled away, letting her body relax somewhat. Her breathing was stuttered as she came down from the verge of orgasm, frustrated and unfulfilled as he rested his head against her inner thigh.

“All right, Love?”

She growled low in her throat, straining against the ties on her wrists and ankles. “You know I’m going to pay you back for this, right?”

“You aren’t enjoying yourself?”

“Oooh.” She arched off the bed as his finger tangled in the dark curls in front of him. He trailed the finger down, sliding through the oil until he found her own moisture. Slipping the finger inside her, he closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her.

She was hot and wet, the walls of her vagina clutching at him, begging him to go deeper. Moving his thumb up to caress her clit, he slipped another finger inside her, slowly beginning to move them both. She shuddered, shaking with every stroke of his hand, her thighs tight against him.

Getting up on his knees, Giles braced himself with one hand, giving himself more leverage. His thumb rolled over her raised clit as his fingers found their way deeper inside her, stroking the inner walls of her passage until she cried out his name and climaxed, bathing his fingers in the warm rush of her release.

Removing his hand carefully but quickly, Giles moved forward the slight distance, lifting her body to his and easily sliding inside her. She was still tight, her muscles spasming as she came down from her orgasm. Thrusting hard, he filled her completely and stopped, his body pressed tightly to hers, her ass resting lightly on his thighs.

As she stilled around him, he reached up and lifted the blindfold. Willow blinked rapidly in the dim light until her eyes adjusted and found his. Giles smiled down at her. “I say we make a deal.”

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. “What?”

“No more Buffy. No more Ethan. Unless we’re both present and willing.”

She was silent for a long moment, watching his eyes as he stared down into hers. “No more Buffy. At all.”

He nodded without hesitation. Nothing meant as much to him as knowing everything was resolved between them. “No more Buffy.”

She didn’t smile as she nodded. Licking her lips, she tilted her head to the side. “You’re jealous of Ethan?”

His eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Well, Ethan made me feel awfully good…”

Giles grinned at her tone, hearing the love in it, knowing it was meant for him. “Shall I make you feel better, then?” Moving his hands to her hips, he held her still as he pulled away until just the tip of his cock remained inside her.

She pouted until he thrust forward, burying himself as deeply as he could, the dark hair surrounding his cock tangling with her damp, red curls. Catching her breath with difficulty, Willow nodded. “Much better.”

One side of his mouth lifted in a slight grin as he repeated the gesture. He continued rocking, moving inside her, his pauses shortening as the temperature of the oil he’d applied to her smooth skin increased and his own excitement built to a fever pitch. Digging his fingers into her hips, he held her tightly as he thrust impossibly deeper, losing control as her body clenched around him, holding her to him as they both trembled with emotion and release.

Willow flinched as she relaxed her muscles, tugging unconsciously on the ropes that held her. Giles reluctantly released her, easing her back onto the bed. She whimpered softly as they separated, her eyes searching his.

“I thought I might like you to hold me.” He moved off the bed and took one of her feet in hand. Carefully undoing the ropes, he lay it gently on the bed before doing the same to the other one. She watched him, her eyes roaming over his body. His skin glistened with sweat and exertion, the dark hair of his chest and stomach matted from contact.

He watched her eyes as they caressed him, moving up to the head of the bed so that he could untie her. As he loosened the rope from her hand, she reached out and grasped his damp cock, stroking it gently. “Is this what you meant?”

“Well, it’s a start.” He sank to his knees on the side of the bed, closing his eyes as she ran her thumb over the tip. Reaching blindly across her, he unfastened the last rope. Willow turned on her side and brought her other hand around to stroke the smooth curve of his ass. She removed her thumb and replaced it with her mouth, engulfing him easily, feeling him harden slightly. His hand went to her hair, brushing it back as she took him deeper, pulling back, tugging the flesh until it elongated, growing firmer. “Willow,” he breathed.

She pulled away, her lusty smile full of promise. “What?”

Giles stepped away, moving down the bed a bit. Lying next to her, he pulled her close, holding her against him, letting the feel of her continue what her mouth had so eagerly started. “Before we do that, I think we should talk.”

“About Buffy?” She stiffened slightly, but didn’t pull away.

“About us.” He met her eyes, one of his hands trailing down her arm. “I have no problem with the fact that Buffy is off limits. She and I had agreed to that…” he stopped. “Buffy lost her strength after what happened between us the other day. Apparently, it’s happened every time she and I have…” Willow nodded and he continued, not speaking the words. “She found out that it’s a failsafe between Watcher and Slayer to keep them from getting involved. She and I have agreed that there’s nothing more between us.”

Willow nodded again, her eyes still on his. “What if this hadn’t happened? What if she was fine? What then?”

“Then…? I can’t say for sure, not honestly, because it’s a ‘what-if’ situation, but Willow, you have to know that you mean the world to me. What I said before – that I would gladly give up any other relationship in my life for you – I meant that with all of my heart.” He ran his finger back up her arm, over her shoulder and up her neck, letting it work its way into her hair. “I love you.”

“You made love to her.”

“And you didn’t make love to Ethan?” He shook his head. “I know he means something to you, Willow. Otherwise he wouldn’t be welcome in our bed.”

“Our bed?” She asked softly.

“Our bed,” he nodded. “I love you, Willow. I need you to know that.”

“If I know it, will you still promise to keep proving it to me?”

His cock, now fully hardened, pressed insistently against her stomach. “I sure I can promise that,” he grinned and rolled her onto her back, moving over her once more. “Now, shall I show you a few other tricks Ethan taught me?”


End file.
